SARAH
Sarah Déshabillez-moi is an American Recording Artist, Singer, Songwriter, Actress and Model. She was born on May 16th 1986. She rose to frontier fame in early 2010 after the release of her moderately sucessful debut album Girlworld (stylised: girlworld) Sarah began modelling as a teenager exclusively for popular magazine Farmers Weekly - leaving many critics citing her as 'That Girl From The Farm'. Sarah is well known for her farming background, she has a master degree in agriculture after graduating from university in 2005. Early life Déshabillez-moi was born in Chicago, Illinois in 1986 where she lived up until she was 18 years old when she moved to Hollywood to launch her childhood modelling career when she was discovered by an underground agent whilst she was having a ham sub of the day in popular fast food chain - Subway. Sarah graduated high school shortly after and whilst under her modelling contract enrolled at an Agricultural University (Unknown which University however) Career 2002-2006 Under WALMART Modelling Déshabillez-moi worked under an exclusive WALMART modelling label in her late teens, she showed promise in the industry due to her 'Like A Virgin Farmgirl' Appeal as critics named it. She worked with Walmart up until early 2006 when she decided to end her modelling career in pursuit of a career as a singer/songwriter 2009-2010 girlworld After three years out of the spotlight Sarah returned to fame under the Interscope Records Label, she was one of around five hopefuls that Interscope planned to sign during their search for talented young girls (Notable other persons who were picked up during this search include, Charlotte Bennett and Sally Bennett) Sarah penned all 10 of the songs on the regular edition press of the album whilst the bonus tracks saw Sarah co-write with High Prolific celebrities notably Lady Gaga whom Sarah later toured with as a support act in the American leg of Gaga's The Fame Monster tour. girlworld was released on the 13th June 2010 and saw steady sales the album saw longevity on the top 100 chart debuting at number 2 on the chart on its release week and finally dropping off the chart in late 2011 only to reappear on the chart during the release of her sophomore album girlvogue. girlworld spanned only two singles, STEP and A Stroll In The Park, both singles performed well on the charts with the later becoming her first number 1 hit. The album's chart position surprised critics due to its lack of promotion. girlvogue was the #2 best album of 2010 after Charlotte B.'s sophomore album, CHARLOTTEYOU 2011-2012 SuperVogue & girlvogue Late 2011 Sarah announced by popular social networking sites Twitter and Facebook that she was currently recording for her first EP which she described as a somewhat follow on from girlworld the EP's title was revealed later as SuperVogue. SuperVogue saw poor chart performance probably due to her sophomore album girlvogue being announced alongside the EP on her social networking site Twitter, girlvogue of course including all but two of the tracks that were on SuperVogue. SuperVogue's limited pressing has consequently made it considered a collectible among fans. SuperVogue was released on October 1st 2012 and girlvogue has been confirmed for a late November release which she will then promote with her first world tour The Runway (2012-2013) Discography Studio albums